


I Choose You (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Model Kim Mingyu, Nurse Wonwoo, meanie, model!mingyu, nurse!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu both have surprises that will change their lives for the better.





	I Choose You (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> okay but another male pregnancy story and i'm sorry i'm obsessed with meanie! next!

_Jeon Wonwoo's P.O.V._

I sat in the bathroom at the hospital, waiting.

I looked at my watch before grabbing the little white stick. I almost screamed.

Positive.

I'm pregnant.

I wonder how Mingyu will react.

Kim Mingyu has been my boyfriend for two years now and they are the best two years of my life. He works as a part-time model and the job fits him perfectly because he's very hot.

I looked at the stick, knowing how this happened. A few weeks ago was his birthday and of course he wanted birthday sex. But we didn't use protection. And after that, I knew something was wrong from the amount of times I've been throwing up.

So I took the pregnancy test.

And here I am.

But I know what I'm doing. I work as a nurse in the nursery section of the hospital, so I'm surrounded by babies all the time. I know how to take care of them.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Seungkwan at the desk. I walked up to him. "Hey Boo, can you come with me for a second? If you're not busy of course." Seungkwan smiled. "Sure."

We walked into one of the rooms where we keep the ultrasound machines. 

I closed the door. "What are we doing in here Won? Don't tell me, you're pregnant right?"

I turned to him. He saw the serious look on my face.

"Oh my god Wonwoo! You are! I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!" I shook my head and chuckled, laying down on the table, pulling my shirt up. "Can you just check for me? To make sure?"

Seungkwan nodded and started the machine, squirting the liquid onto my stomach and the stick.

He rubbed it on my stomach and smiled wide. "Oh my god Wonwoo!" I looked at him worried. "What? What is it?!"

"You're having twins!"

I smiled wide, "R-Really?" He nodded and showed me the monitor. 

I looked at the two small fetuses. Oh my god. I'm having twins.

"I'll print out pictures for you." I nodded, still shocked and surprise. He handed me the photos. "Mingyu is going to be surprised." I nodded and got up. "I know, I can't wait to tell him."

"You can leave early, I'll cover your shift." I looked at him, unsure. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "It's no big deal! I promise! Now go home and surprise your man!"

I smiled and nodded, grabbing my stuff and heading home.

I got home and changed out of my work clothes, taking a shower and putting on nicer clothes. I went downstairs and started making dinner.

I heard the front door open as I was putting plates down.

I felt arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and turned around. "Hey baby, you're home early." I nodded. "Yeah something came up." He smiled, leaning down and kissing me.

"Lets eat."

He pulled my chair out for me and sat across from me. We sat in silence.

"I have soemthing important to tell you." We both said at the same time.

We laughed. "You first." He nodded. "So I got offered a huge modeling job! Not part-time anymore!"

I smiled wide. "Mingyu! That's amazing!"

"Yeah, I get paid more and it helps me have more opportunities! The only negative thing about it is that it's across the world so I'll be away from you for a while."

I froze.

Across the world?

"Oh really? That sounds like a good opportunity Mingyu." I felt like crying.

"Yeah it is and it's so important to me, it means I'll get more money to provide for us. And treat you to more things. They're giving me until tomorrow to give them a finale answer. But Wonwoo baby, I think I'm going to sa-"

I cut him off by running upstairs and to our bedroom, running into the bathroom and throwing up. I felt tears form in my eyes. I flushed the toliet and sighed, sitting on the bathroom floor, crying.

I know what's going to happen when I tell him, he's going to choose his job over me and the kids. He's going to leave me alone to raise them so he can live his life as a model. I just know it.

And I don't know if I can handle hearing him say that.

 

**Kim Mingyu's P.O.V.**

I was confused on why Wonwoo ran away, maybe it was too much to handle? Maybe he's going to miss me too much?

I heard his phone go off and I walked over to counter, picking it up. It was from his coworker Seungkwan.

 

**From Seungkwan:**

_Tell me how Mingyu takes the news! I can't believe you guys are having twins! They're are going to be really beautiful, you two have hot genes I'm jealous ugh_

 

Twins?

I looked at the counter and saw the ultrasound photo.

I smiled wide when I saw the tiny fetuses.

Oh my god.

Me and Wonwoo are having twins!

But wait.

I told him I was going to be gone for my job.

Oh god.

I quickly ran to our room, noticing the bathroom light on. I knocked.

"Wonwoo? Can we talk?"

I heard shuffling before the door opened. I frowned when I noticed how puffy his eyes were. I can't believe I made my baby cry.

We sat on the bed and I held his hands in mine. "I saw the ultrasound photo." His eyes widen but I reassured him. "I can't believe we are going to be dads baby. I can't wait to start a family with you." I leaned forward and kissed his nose.

"B-But what about the job?"

I shrugged. "What about it? You're more important to me than modeling Won. I don't care about it. I can just contiune what I'm doing. It's no big deal baby. I love you and our unborn children. I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled slightly. "So you're not going to leave me? Or dump me?" I shook my head. "I would never leave you! You're mine baby." He blushed and I leaned over and kissed him.

We laid down on the bed, I pulled him closer to him gently. "I love you Won." He smiled and snuggled into my neck. "I love you Gyu." I rubbed his stomach gently. I can't wait to start a family with my one and only.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed


End file.
